


Well Met.

by taerinskeep



Series: B'hanstead and Greystone Chronicles. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I love these two and their awkward flirting help, Things get sexual with spear and sword jokes, Violence, WE'VE HIT E RATING Y'ALL, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taerinskeep/pseuds/taerinskeep
Summary: The arrival of an adventurer at Camp Dragonhead has Lord Haurchefant Greystone's curiosity piqued.Contains spoilers for ARR initial endgame, will contain Heavensward spoilers in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. 
> 
> This is the first part of a series surrounding Taerin B'hanstead - my FFXIV character - and Haurchefant Greystone, which will be updated as I progress through the game! 
> 
> Taerin is my baby who I adore, I hope you will love her as much as I do.

_Lord Haurchefant Greystone of Camp Dragonhead,_

_An rather impressive adventurer will be making her way to Dragonhead at some point over the next two bells. It would be in your best interests to aid her with her mission._

_Regards._

An adventurer? It had been a while since Haurchefant had seen one, if he were perfectly honest. They tended to stay away from Ishgard and Coerthas, considering how some of his fellow lords treated them.

And yet, the missive stated that he was to expect one within the next two bells. He would greet them as he did all who passed through Camp Dragonhead, he did not hold the outdated views of his peers, after all. If he was lucky, they would become a good ally of Dragonhead, Twelve knew they needed it. Perhaps he would even spar with them himself, see if they were as talented as the missive stated.

He informed his attendant to make arrangements for a guest, and turned back to his papers. Part of him wondered why he was making such a fuss. People generally didn't stay here for long, especially outsiders who were not used to the cold. No doubt this mysterious figure would be in and out before he could greet them properly, much like everyone else who passed through the gates. He was raised to be courteous, however, and even if he could provide them with comfort for just one night, he would be satisfied.

* * *

 The next day, the residents of Dragonshead began murmuring excitedly at the arrival of a red haired Elezen. From his office, Haurchefant heard his attendants talking about 'primal slayers' and 'Warriors of Light'. Could it be that Taerin B'hanstead, one of the acclaimed strongest fighters in all of Eorzea, was truly making her way through their small camp? He supposed that the missive had not said this to prevent an excessive fanfare for their arrival, which he understood, but an inkling of the identity of their guest would still have been appreciated. 

So now here he was, trying to focus on his work while his camp was abuzz with a new person in their midst. He hoped said guest would come to his office soon - as much as she was welcome, he needed to know her reasons for being here. He was a leader, after all, responsible for every merchant and soldier alike in their camp, and the notice had once again been vague in regards to the purpose of this unexpected visit.

The heavy wooden doors to Haurchefant's office opened, and the Elezen Lord's eyes widened at the woman who stepped through them. She was, without doubt, Taerin B'hanstead - the warrior who had been discussed so profusely all morning.

"Lord Haurchefant, I presume?" The woman said. She had a deep voice for an Elezen, he noticed.

"You are correct." Haurchefant said, a teasing smile on his face. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady B'hanstead, you have certainly been causing a stir amongst my troops today."

"Please," She began, face tinted red as he smiled at her. "Taerin is fine, my Lord."

"Then let us drop all formalities, I promise you are amongst friends here."

Taerin nodded appreciatively. She hadn't expected Haurchefant to be quite so...dashing. But she was here on business, no time to focus on that kind of thing now.

"I presume you are wondering what my purpose is for coming to your camp." Taerin said, to which Haurchefant nodded. "My companions and I seek an airship - The Enterprise, to be specific. It was believed to be lost during the Calamity somewhere in this area."

The man across from her raised his eyebrows. "The Enterprise? I cannot say I have heard of such a ship, but I will have someone look into it."

"Thank you," Taerin replied, relieved. "It means a lot to all of us."

"Of that I have no doubt." Haurchefant said. "Unfortunately your timing is slightly ill, so it may be a while before we obtain any results. We find ourselves caught up in a predicament with the other Ishgardian houses."

"Ah, political disputes."

"Indeed. Accusations being thrown left and right, not exactly an ideal situation what with the resurgence of primals across the land."

Taerin hummed in agreement. Yes, Titan and Ifrit were gone, and Ramuh posed no threat at present, but the remaining primals grew stronger by the day. Alphinaud would not be pleased with the delay in acquiring the airship, but this was the lot they had been given.

"Please stay here for as long as you need." The Lord said, distracting Taerin from her thoughts. "We can provide you with shelter and food. If you come across any issues and seek a warm bed, please do not hesitate to come and see me personally, I am sure something can be arranged.

Taerin raised an eyebrow, but nodded and bid him farewell.

 _Come and see him personally?_ What on Eorzea had he said that for? Beautiful didn't do her justice, that was without doubt, but he hadn't wanted to come across as some sort of leech. They both had reputations to uphold, and he hoped she thought no less of him for his comment.

The doors burst open suddenly, and Haurchefant was once again graced with the sprightly Taerin in his office.

"By the way," She said, panting. "If there's anything I can do to assist with your political problems, please let me know. I've done a fair bit or negotiations in my time, and I would be glad to help!"

And with that, she was gone again.

Haurchefant stared at the door for a good few minutes before he laughed, he couldn't help it. He had the feeling that Taerin B'hanstead was a whirlwind, one who would be spinning him around for a long time yet.

A cough from Corentiaux caught his attention, and he turned to find the knight looking like he was trying to hide a grin.

"Something you wish to say?" He asked.

"I never knew you were so smooth with women, Lord Haurchefant."

Corentiaux did well to dodge the pen that came flying his way, laughing as he did so.

* * *

Taerin wanted to bury her face in the nearest pile of snow. The fact that she had managed to return to offer her services rather than running away with her hands over her face was a feat in itself. Throw a wild boar at her and she could deal with it no problem, but it had been a while since any comment with a hint of suggestiveness to it had been thrown her way.

"Something tells me the meeting went well." Alphinaud stated as she approached him in the square.

"You could say that..." Taerin said. "He says we can stay for as long as we need, it'll be a while before we hear anything about the airship though."

"Why the delay?"

"They're in the middle of a political war." The redhead replied. "I told them we would help out where possible, hopefully we won't have to get too involved in political affairs though."

"No," Alphinaud agreed. "Such events would rather be avoided. Besides, from the colour of your face I'm fairly certain that political isn't the type of affair you're seeking with dear Lord Haurchefant."

"I-I beg your pardon?" Taerin stuttered. "I'm not used to the cold weather, that is why my face is flushed.

Alphinaud gave her a pointed stare. "You forget, Taerin, I have a sister. I've learned the signs of when a woman is growing smitten with another."

Before Taerin could reply, one of Haurchefant's attendants came running over to them.

"Lady Taerin, Lord Alphinaud!" She cried. "I apologise for disturbing you, but my Lord wishes to see you about a favour regarding aiding the training of some of his men."

Both nodded. "Please tell the Lord that Taerin will be with him shortly." Alphinaud replied, to which the attendant nodded and returned to the office.

"Are you not accompanying me?" Taerin asked, confused.

"The Twelve know that you are a far better fighter than I, my lady." The younger man replied. "But do try and keep your heart under control, I could practically hear your pulse speed up the moment the word 'Lord' was said."

Taerin flushed again, turning back towards Haurchefant's office. That pile of snow was looking _really_ tempting now.


	2. Conundrums.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of the trial of Lord Francel, Haurchefant takes a visit to Taerin's room for a heart to heart.

Taerin B'hanstead found herself in a perplexing situation.

She, Alphinaud and Cid had travelled to Camp Dragonhead in search of The Enterprise, and now the fate of Lord Francel of House Haillenarte rested on her shoulders. Granted, Haurchefant had said that Francel's name would need to be cleared to obtain a testimony regarding the location of the airship, but still. As she rode back to Camp Dragonhead on the back of her company chocobo, Goldie, she couldn't help but laugh at their change in both situation and environment.

The cold temperatures of Coerthas were taking some time to become accustomed to. Growing up in Limsa, Taerin had scarce seen snow. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She felt for Alphinaud more, though. The poor elezen had scarce more than a cardigan to keep him warm in the frigid temperatures. Said man and her other companion came into her line of sight as she approached the gate to Dragonhead, dismounting from Goldie and tying her to the chocobo post with an affectionate pat farewell and a handful of gyshal greens.

She made her way over to her silver-haired companions, the package she had collected held tightly in her arms.

"Taerin!" Cid cried as she approached. "I trust all went well?"

"Naught but a couple of scrapes, no more than usual." She replied.

"I am glad to hear it." Cid said. "Hopefully this political business will be over and done with before long so we can get answers."

"Do not speak of it with such disdain, Lord Garlond." Alphinaud scoffed.

"In his defence," Taerin said, raising an eyebrow. "Not everyone enjoys politics as much as you do, Alphinaud."

The elezen rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'll be back anon." She continued. "I have to let Haurchefant know what I found."

Both men smirked.

"What...?" Taerin asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Cid answered. "Nothing at all."

Taerin nodded, still a little confused, and made her way to Haurchefant's office, missing the looks her companions shared.

"Our bet is still on, I take it?" Cid asked.

"Certainly." Alphinaud nodded. "Though I am also still doubtless that you shall be the losing party."

"Hmph." Was all Cid had to reply.

The two men were eager to see what would become of Taerin's blooming relationship with Haurchefant. 'Blooming' meaning 'giving each other longing looks across the room and gushing about the other when they were not in the same area'. Cid believed that the two would confess their love before they so much as took a step out of Dragonhead, whereas Alphinaud believed it would be much _,_ much longer before anything of interest happened. Thus, the two had placed a bet.

If Alphinaud won, Cid would make him any piece of technology he required. If Cid won, Alphinaud was to treat him to the finest meal Eorzea had to offer. 

* * *

 Following the meeting with Haurchefant and a jovial meal with her companions, Taerin retired to her room for the night. The Lord had said he would discuss the plan of action with his knights and advisors, and let her know promptly what the outcome was. They had to act quickly, that much she knew, so she figured that she should take advantage of the time for rest she had available to her now.

The room she had been given was fairly simple, but homely all the same. A double bed, vanity table, wardrobe, fireplace, and door to a bathroom lay in various places around the room. A pile of thick blankets lay in the wardrobe for nights when the wind cut harsher than normal. Taerin changed into a long, lilac nightgown and grabbed one of the blankets. She wrapped it around herself and settled onto the bed, a book for her to lose herself in ready to be opened in her hand.

She lost track of how long she had spent reading, but a knock on her door drew her out of the pages. Discarding the blanket for the moment, she got up and answered the door to an unexpected visitor.

"Wine or cocoa?" Haurchefant asked.

Taerin wasn't sure, but her mouth had probably fallen open in confusion. It took the older man giving her an expectant look for her to remember how words worked.

"Cocoa?" She replied, hesitation in her voice. It must have been late in the day, what kind of a question was that?

"Splendid!" Haurchefant said. "I will be back momentarily."

Taerin stood at the door still, waiting for her host to return. She assumed he was here to tell her the outcome of the meeting, but why come to her room personally? Why not send one of his attendants like he normally did? She wasn't going to reject his presence, not at all. She was just curious as to _why._ In the two weeks she had been at Dragonhead, he had not once sought her out of his own volition.

She could feel her stomach muscles start to clench as she heard footsteps coming back down the hallway. It suddenly hit her, she was about to have a drink with the head of the camp wearing nought but a nightgown. With haste, she rushed back to the bed and grabbed the blanket, managing to wrap it around herself before Haurchefant entered the room, a tray with two steaming mugs atop it.

"Here we are." He said, placing the tray on the vanity table.

"Thank you, Haurchefant." Taerin said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We had a meeting to discuss, did we not?"

"Aye," Taerin nodded. "We did. Please, um, feel free to sit down."

Haurchefant nodded in thanks and sat down on the end of her bed. It was now that she noticed that he was not in his usual armour, but a pair of breeches and a cotton shirt. He must have been about to wind down for the night, she guessed. He looked good, though. It was very calming seeing _him_ calm, rather than fretting about the state of the Noble Houses.

He took the time to explain to her every detail of the meeting as they drank their (very delicious) cocoa, from the time everyone arrived till they took their leave. The trial of Lord Francel was to take place the following day, and she and Haurchefant were to put a stop to it before anything drastic were to happen. Taerin would leave first, giving Haurchefant the time to assemble the appropriate army for the battle. Taerin listened ardently, asking questions where appropriate and committing the plan to memory. She could tell Haurchefant was grateful for her involvement.

"So," He started, following the conclusion of his report. "The question of why I chose to seek you out in your private quarters has no doubt crossed your mind."

"I would be lying if I said it hadn't." Taerin smiled sheepishly.

Haurchefant laughed. "I imagine it does seem quite strange. Simply, I did it for two reasons."

Taerin sat up slightly, curling her legs underneath her as he spoke.

"Firstly, I wanted to apologise. I had no right to ask any of this of you, and now a man's life hangs in the balance based on the outcome of our actions. Be he a close friend of mine or not, it must be a lot to bear considering your other endeavours at present."

"Truthfully, it has been no bother." Taerin said, smiling.

"I am glad." Haurchefant said, smiling. "The second reason for this meeting, is for the very astute reason that one should not enter Camp Dragonshead without sampling my drink making skills. They are reserved for only a few, but they are quite esteemed by all who have tried them."

Taerin laughed. Haurchefant certainly had a way with words. She studied his profile as he beamed at her. His silver hair fell into his shining eyes, giving him a boyish charm which she found herself drawn to. He did not look the four summers older than her that he was, he was full of a youthfullness which Taerin could only hope to maintain herself.

"Is there something on my face?" Haurchefant asked, pulling Taerin from her musings.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You have been staring at me for quite some time," He explained. "I simply wondered what it what that had drawn you to look at me in such a way. Perhaps I have a cocoa stain above my lip?"

Taerin had to hold her stomach, she laughed so hard. "Fret not, dear Lord, your face is as pristine as ever." She wiped the beginnings of tears from her eyes as she scooted slightly closer to him, looking over his face. "Yes, I am absolutely sure that the cocoa which you put so much devotion into has not stained your lip so as to embarrass you."

And with that, she leaned back, resting against the pillows.

* * *

Haurchefant's heart had scarcely beaten so fast in his life. Taerin's laugh was like utter music to his ears, and combined with her close proximity, he was unsure if his essential organ would remain in his body for much longer. Why had he come here again? Ah, yes, the meeting. Purely professional, absolutely.

He could hear Yaelle and Corentiaux laughing at him from here.

He had come here to see her, to spend time with this alluring woman who was constantly occupying his thoughts. He wished to know her, truly know her. From her motivation to fight to the colour of her bedroom as a young one. He was becoming more fond of her by the day, if nay by the bell.

The two spoke for a while longer, and Haurchefant's heart rate did not lessen in the slightest. They had moved to sit directly across from one another, both of their legs crossed under them. He learned that she had been brought up in Limsa Lominsa, that her parents had initially hailed from Ishgard but had moved south and become fishermen. He clung to every word of the tale of her life, from the first time she held a lance to the moment she had joined the Adventurer's Guild in Gridania. She was truly a sight to behold, both in appearance and in self, he thought.

All too soon, she began to grow tired. He could see her eyelids begin to droop and her body begin to go slack against her bedding.

"I shall leave you to rest, dear Taerin." He whispered, standing from the bed.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"I said rest, dear one."

"No, it's just," She sat up. "I thought you called me Rin is all. No one's ever done that before. I must have heard wrong, my apologies."

Haurchefant gazed at her curiously. "Do you mean to say you have never had a friendly alias?"

Taerin shook her head.

"Then it is settled. When it is just the two of us, like this, I would be happy to call you Rin, if you would like. Think of it as a symbol of our bond, so to speak."

She giggled, Haurchefant could have died right there on the spot. Fury, she was adorable.

"Okay then, so long as you bring me more cocoa when we do this again."

"It is without question." Haurchefant said, grinning. "Now, you need to rest. We have important duties upon the morrow."

He put his hand on the doorknob and stopped, turning to look at her once again. "Goodnight, lovely Rin. May you be blessed with the sweetest of dreams."

He opened the door and made his exit, hearing words which sent the tips of his ears red as he closed the door.

"Goodnight, Hau. Thank you."

That night, both awash in their growing, but yet not truly recognised feelings for the other, both slept as soundly as could be.


	3. For now, Farewell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her business concluded in Dragonhead, it is time for Taerin to depart. Not without a few words to her dearest Lord, of course.

Lord Francel was saved. The dignity of House Hallienarte had yet to be truly restored, but Haurchefant's dearest friend was alive and well, and would be for many summers to come.

Taerin had fought admirably. Haurchefant was in awe of the way she wielded her lance with such grace and poise - no foe stood a chance. Part of him worried for her in battle, yes, but he knew she was more than capable of looking after herself. Alas, it was when she turned to him, red hair wild and eyes ablaze with the adrenaline of battle, that he realised how hard he was falling for her.

Their conversation from the previous night came to his mind. Oh, how beautiful she was when she laughed, how her eyes set each nerve of his body on fire, how she looked at him as a man, rather than simply a general who gave out orders. He felt like he had known her for a dozen summers more than the two weeks they had spent together.

Which is why it pained him when he realised that her business in Camp Dragonhead was done, and that she would be departing it, _departing him_ , sooner than he would like.

They had not long returned from Witchdrop, she would still be here. And besides, Haurchefant very much doubted that she would leave without bidding him farewell. He finished documenting his report of the battle, signing his name at the bottom of the parchment to certify its authenticity, and looked towards the ever-growing pile of parchment he _still_ had to get through.

"Something the matter, my Lord?" Yaelle asked, concern written on her face.

"Oh, just affairs of the mind." Haurchefant sighed. "I am pondering if I will finish my work prior to Taerin's imminent departure."

"The innkeeper tells me that she does not plan to leave until the morrow, my Lord." Yaelle smiled. "I am sure that is plenty of time to complete your requests."

Haurchefant stared at the pile once again, chewing his lip nervously. He nodded, albeit in a less-than-pleased manner. Much as his feelings for the young Elezen cloaked his heart, he still had a duty to his people. He picked up his pen again, pulling the next missive towards him.

"May I make a suggestion, my Lord?"

He looked at her attentively.

"Mayhap you should gift Lady Taerin with something as she departs Camp Dragonhead?" Yaelle asked. "The deeds she has done for us are unrepayable, and I think you as much as everyone else here would like to show your appreciation for her presence here."

Haurchefant could think of one way to show his appreciation, but he very much doubted it was the same as what his knight had in mind. Nevertheless, he nodded in agreement.

"A splendid idea!" He beamed. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment and hastily scribbled some details onto it. "Please deliver this to our crafters at once, see that it is completed post-haste."

* * *

The skies of Coerthas were particularly stunning at night.

The constellations which littered the sky shone with a brightness privy to that of a newly polished lance head or sword, illuminating the land in a pale glow which was only deepened by the flakes of snow which seemed to permanently flutter around the residents of Camp Dragonhead and beyond. Taerin would miss it terribly.

Stood on the balcony above the centre of the camp, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she smiled sadly. She would miss the hustle of the marketplace, the familiar faces of Edwyn and Theoballin greeting her as she wandered about the square. How had her time here passed so quickly? Granted, she had never planned to stay here for longer than mayhap a day, yet a little over two weeks later she found herself feeling a refreshing familiarity about the place.

She knew why, of course. Were it not for the generosity and kindness of Haurchefant, she very much doubted that she would feel such a sense of belonging to the small camp. He had treated her with the upmost respect, and she had found a true friend in him. Her stomach fell with the anguish of bidding him farewell when the sun rose, she didn't want to admit to herself just how much she was going to miss him, but she knew. In the back of her mind, she knew.

A familiar scent caught her nose, one she had become accustomed with the previous night. Turning towards the source of the delightful smell, she couldn't help the blush that came to her face as she saw Haurchefant approaching with two mugs of cocoa as he had done the previous night. Had he known she was thinking about him?

"Fancy seeing you here." He greeted.

"Oh?" She teased. "So that mug is not for me? Perhaps you are off to woo another lady tonight."

"A true gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Rin." He teased back. "Mayhap I am, would you be so inclined as to stop me?"

"Why yes," She said, taking one mug from his grip and taking a sip. "I would indeed."

Haurchefant laughed. "I am truly glad to see you, I wanted to appraise you again for how you battled today."

"Thank you, Hau." Taerin blushed. "I would say the same of you."

Haurchefant smiled in thanks. "I also wished to discuss something else with you, I am hearing propositions that you are to leave Dragonhead rather soon."

Taerin looked at the ground. She knew she would be saying farewell to him, but she had not expected him to discuss it with her aside from the official off. "Alphinaud and Cid wish to depart as soon as possible, Garuda grows increasingly restless with each moment which passes. I do not wish to go so soon, yet it cannot be prevented. Our cause is paramount."

She lifted her eyes to see Haurchefant's looking back at her. He looked saddened, truly saddened. But he understood, he knew that protecting Eorzea was what she had sworn to do, and nothing would stand in the way of that.

A piece of Taerin's hair flew out from the blanket, blowing across her face for a few moments before Haurchefant tucked it behind her ear, soft hand lingering on her face for a few moments. "Would that I could join you," He said, voice quiet. "Dragonhead will certainly feel colder without your eternal warmth."

Taerin didn't know what to say. So instead, she gently placed her hand atop Haurchefant's, bringing it to her lips slowly and placing a gently kiss upon his palm. "The date of my return is still unclear, but I vow to do so one day." She said, voice breaking.

"I would think no less of you if you did not, Rin."

"No," She said. "You have my word."

Haurchefant could see no hint of ill-will in her eyes. Without thinking, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace and resting his chin atop her head, he was thankful in that moment that she was small for an Elezen. She embraced him back just as softly, as though she were worried that he would fade, never to be seen again.

"I know not when you will return," Haurchefant said, burying his nose in her hair. "But know that I will await you with each day that passes. You will always be welcome here, Rin, that I promise you."

Taerin blinked back tears. Twelve, this is what it felt like when she had left Limsa for Gridania. Had she and Haurchefant truly formed such a close bond in the time she had been here? Part of her was worried, but the other, much more dominant part of her was absolutely thrilled.

"It is late." Haurchefant stated, as much as it pained him to do so. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to scream at her to stay, tell her how much he felt for her, how his heart yearned for her more so than it had ever done before. But alas, he conceded. "We should rest."

"We should." Taerin said. "But, before I leave, there is something I wish to do one last time."

Haurchefant released his arms from around her, looking at her curiously. Such an expression soon changed to concern, however, when she climbed atop the balcony railing. He had heard others speak of how she liked to jump from high places, no matter how hard the fall. It baffled him.

"It was most enchanting to realise that snow was a good thing to jump into." Taerin said, a mischievous smile on her face. "Would you not join me in a leap, Hau?"

Much as he was sure he would regret it, he could not say no to her. He took her outstretched hand, climbing atop the raining alongside her. The wind picked up, blowing their hair around them again as they looked at one another, anticipation present in both of their eyes.

"Three..." Haurchefant began.

"Two..."

"One..."

"Go!" Taerin cried, leaping from the railing hand-in-hand with the Elezen lord.

They landed in a heap in a pile of snow, both laughing raucously. Fury, Haurchefant hadn't felt such joy in moons. When they were both sat up, Taerin leaned forwards to brush some snow from his silver hair, running her hands through his soft tresses.

Haurchefant felt as though time had stopped. They had not been in such close proximity before tonight, he could faintly pick up on the smell of mint on her breath, and the smell of rose and vanilla of her perfume. But a few millimetres more, and their lips would touch. He found himself leaning forwards with no thought, hand resting on her warm skin once again, so close to doing what he had wanted to from the moment she had arrived in his camp.

That is, until footsteps could be heard approaching, and the two shot back from one another as though they had been scalded, pink tinting both of their ears.

The guard passed them without seeing them, and the two Elezen stood.

"Come to my office before you depart tomorrow," Haurchefant said, dusting his armour off. "There is but one more thing I wish to discuss with you."

Taerin nodded. "Until then, Hau. Sleep well."

"And you, lovely Rin."

_Lovely Rin._ That name would be the death of her. She bowed her head, swiftly making her way back to the inn. Dreading the next day, but knowing that she would never forget this night.

* * *

Taerin spent as long packing her things as she was physically able. It took Alphinaud knocking on her door incessantly for her to finally finish and make her way to Haurchefant's office, gift for him in hand. As a token of thanks for allowing her to reside in Dragonhead, and for how kind he had been to her, Taerin had commissioned a sword for the Lord from the Blacksmith's Guild in Limsa Lominsa. It had a gold handle, and the blade shone with the light of a crystal. Her only with was that it would please the man she had grown to be so fond of.

Stepping into his office, she noticed that he had a small parcel on his desk. A gift from an admirer, perhaps? She had no doubt that he had many. Putting that thought aside, she approached his desk with a smile on her face, propping his gift against the front of his desk.

"Haurchefant." She said, bowing.

"Taerin, a delight as always." He replied. "I trust you are ready to depart?"

"As well as I am able." She said. "Though I wish we did not have to leave so suddenly."

"A feeling shared by all who reside here, I have no doubt."

He stood, picking up the parcel as he moved to stand in front of her. Gently, he unwrapped the paper to reveal an elegant box, and opened it to reveal a choker dotted with emeralds. Taerin's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the necklace. She had never received something this valuable in her life.

"A gift, from those of us here as thanks for all you have done for us." Haurchefant announced, head bowed. "Mayhap you would do me the honour of allowing my humble hands to dress you with it?"

Taerin was stunned, yet found the sense to nod. Turning away from Haurchefant, she felt his hands glide along her neck as he secured the necklace in place, sending a shiver up her spine. She turned back to face him, finding him to be smiling smugly.

"It is most becoming of you, I must say."

"Thank you, Haurchefant." Taerin said, trying to control her racing heart. "It is an honour to receive such a heartfelt gift, and I shall treasure it always."

Haurchefant nodded.

"If you will permit me, I would like to present you with something as well."

Taerin picked up the wrapped sword, handing it to him. Chewing on her lip as he unwrapped the paper, a sense of nervousness began to set in. What if he didn't like it? Swordsmen were generally very particular about the blades they wielded, what if this one was not up to his standards? What if-

"Fury take me..." Haurchefant said in shock, distracting Taerin from her worries. "Wherever did you come across such a blade?"

"I have some connections in Limsa." Taerin replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Haurchefant inspected the sword for quite some time, long enough that Cid had to cough in order for their farewell to continue.

"My apologies." He said sheepishly. "Does it have a name?"

"A name?" Taerin was confused.

"My lady, all swordsmen give their blades a name." Haurchefant said, thinking for a moment. "What say you that I should name it after?"

Taerin brought her hand to her chin as she pondered his question. "It should be named after something you admire, something which gifts you the courage to enter each fight with the power of a thousand knights behind you."

He tilted his head, a soft smile gracing his features. "So you would agree that Rin is a choice most suitable, then? After all, you _did_ say that it had to be that which I admire, did you not?"

It took all Taerin had not to scream.

"I-If it so please you, Lord Haurchefant."

"Splendid." He said, returning to his desk, sheathing his sword within his armour. "And with that, I believe our business is concluded."

They bid their farewells, and Taerin, Alphinaud and Cid made haste to the path to their next destination, not knowing the time at which they would return.

 Both Taerin and Haurchefant had a slight spring in their step over the next few days, their companions noted. Both no doubt looking forward to the day when they would be reunited once more.


	4. Parted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart, and loins, grow fonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has gone up in this chapter due to mild sexual themes.
> 
> (Aka, Hau is a horny bastard and I love him for it.)
> 
> This chapter contains spoilers for The Praetorium.
> 
> I finished Heavensward about half an hour ago and, Twelve, I sobbed throughout the majority of it but I loved it so much. I can't wait to get onto those chapters!

Every time the door opened, he searched for red hair. With each voice which passed through Camp Dragonhead, he hoped one of them was hers. With each mention of her name, he strained his ears to hear the words "has returned" alongside it.

He felt like a boy who had just discovered females again. Was it strange of him to miss her so? To miss how she said his name, the fondness of her tone and the smile on her face as his name left her lips? Mayhap it was. Even so, knowing the shame of it would fail to hinder his feelings any.

If his dreams were anything to go by, his feelings would _never_ be hindered. Many a morning he had awoken to find stained sheets, the sound of her crying his name in pleasure ringing in his ears and the feeling of her skin on his hands. Ever since the night prior to her departure, when he had held her beneath the falling snow, he wished for nothing more than to be close to her. Be it through simple and tender acts of affection or the most salacious acts he could garner between the sheets, he just wanted _her._

Taerin, his Rin.

Haurchefant had always been an early riser, wanting to wake with the day to make the most of each bell that passed. It had been something he had known since childhood back in Ishgard, wherein he would wake and be in the training grounds mere moments later, striking the training dummies with whichever weapon was available to him that day.

But lately, as he stared from the window of his chambers as the camp slowly came to life, he had begun to wonder what it would be like to have a warm, soft hand pull him back into bed each morning, wanting to hold him for just a little longer before he began his duties for the day. He would roll his eyes, laugh, climb back under the sheets and gently kiss her nose, her cheeks, her lips, anywhere he could.

Haurchefant Greystone was a man besotted, a man who missed the woman he loved very dearly. Yet he was a man who could do nothing about such facts.

Alongside his feelings of woe, were immense feelings of pride. Taerin had slain Garuda, exposed a heretic within Drillmont's own ranks, and saved countless lives. How he wished he could have been there to see her face, to fight alongside her once more.

_Knock knock knock._

Pulled from his musings, Haurchefant opened his chamber door to find a rather fretful Yaelle on the other side.

"M-My Lord," She said, clearly out of breath. "Taerin... Van Balesar..."

He felt his blood run cold, and was out of the door before Yaelle could utter another word.

* * *

_Got to get out._

_Fire, approaching._

_Light!_

_Got to get out._

_Faster, come on!_

_Twelve, Thancred, please don't fall off now._

Taerin had to shield her eyes slightly as she burst forth into the open air, flames erupting behind her as she pinned Thancred down with her leg to stop him falling from Maggie as they escaped The Praetorium. It took her a moment to notice the faces of her comrades - no, her friends - around her. Their faces a mixture of worry and relief, for she and Thancred were safe.

They had done it, Van Balesar was dead, Thancred was free of Lahabrea's hold.

They had won.

Victory would have to be celebrated later, however, as Taerin was trying very hard not to faint as she climbed down from the Magitek armour. It seemed that the effects of multiple strenuous battles in quick succession even caught up with the likes of the Warrior of Light. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed, any bed would do, and deal with all of this aftermath in the morning. Alas, everyone wanted to hear her tale as soon as possible, so rest would have to wait.

And yet, she found herself midway through her tale before Minfilia interrupted, gently placing her hand upon Taerin's shoulder.

"As much as I would hear what remains of Taerin's story tonight," She began. "I feel it is more prudent to let her rest. She has been through quite the ordeal, I cannot help but feel it our duty to care for her in the same manner she has for us all this time."

Raubahn protested, but was quickly silenced by Y'shtola. The miquo'te wrapped her arm around Taerin's body, helping her to stand as they made for the Aetheryte.

"Minfilia is arranging a room for you at the Waking Sands." She said, Taerin could only nod as exhaustion truly began to set in - her eyes dropping more with each step she took.

* * *

Taerin couldn't remember the journey back to Horizon, only falling into bed and into a deep sleep not moments later.  Dreams of sailing, laughter, and a certain silver-haired Elezen had taken over her mind and given her a brief moment of respite. How she wished him here now, to hold her and let her know that all will be okay, a cup of cocoa in hand as his smile as she ran her hands through his soft hair melted away any doubts present in her mind.

But he was not, and the sunlight was pulling her from her little escape, coaxing her into facing the world once more. What time was it? She had no clue, only that it was daytime, nor did she care. She needed to know where her fellow Scions were, if Thancred was well. As if on cue, the door to her lodgings creaked open, and in walked Minfilia, tray of food in hand.

"You are awake at last!" She cried, placing the food on a small table and embracing Taerin. "Thank the Twelve, we were all so worried."

Taerin could only smile, her voice not yet as awake as the rest of her.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde asked, gently placing the back of her hand against Taerin's forehead. "Still a little clammy, it'll be a good day or two more before you are up and about again, I think.

This assessment was met with a pout from the bed-ridden woman.

"Ah ah, none of that, thank you, else I'll set Papalymo on you to monitor your bedrest, you know how he worries for you. You've been asleep for two days as it is, one or two more calm ones won't hurt."

Two days?! Seven hells...

"Than-" Taerin started, pausing to cough. Her lack of voice made all the more sense now. "How is Thancred?"

"His injuries are healing well, but he is most embarrassed, as is to be expected." Minfilia sighed. "I would ask you to expect him anon, he feels the upmost shame for what occurred, even though nought was truly his doing."

Taerin nodded, understanding. None of this was truly Thancred's fault, he had done well to not allow Lahabrea to encompass his being completely. He was a good man, one of the best she had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"And what of you?" She asked, eyes meeting Minfilia's sparkling blues.

"Myself?" The Hyur asked. "I am...well. Much better for knowing yourself and Thancred are safe, Twelve know what we would have done without the two of you."

"Come now, Minfilia," Taerin said. "You would have found someone else to fill my shoes."

Minfilia laughed, taking Taerin's hand as tears began to collect in her eyes. "Oh, Taerin, you have no idea how much you mean to all of us, do you? You should have seen Yda fretting, Papalymo could scarce calm her given his own worries. Any myself, well, as much as I am confident in your abilities, it still brings me an overwhelming feeling of relief when you skip through these doors. You are so dear to all of us, Taerin, please don't ever forget that."

It took Taerin a moment or two to realise that a few tears had fallen from her eyes. She had made friends, true friends, and would do anything to protect them. Minfilia gasped as Taerin embraced her again, worrying that the warrior was going to crush her ribs with how tightly she held on.

"Oh!" Minfilia cried as the two of them pulled apart. "A missive arrived for you earlier, from House Fortemps of Ishgard."

"House Fortemps?" Taerin said. "Hau..."

"I do believe it is from Lord Haurchefant, yes." Minfilia nodded. "No doubt news of the Garlean's defeat has reached the Ishgardians, and he wished to convey his congratulations."

Taerin nodded, butterflies gaining force as they fluttered within her stomach. It had been an age since she had received any contact from Haurchefant, she missed him something terrible.

"Alphinaud tells me the two of you have grown rather close," Minfilia said, teasing smile on her face. "So close, in fact, that he named his sword after you."

"That...is correct, yes." Taerin's face was scarlet, she took a drink of water to try and cool her heated face.

"Might I ask _which_ sword he was referring to?"

Taerin's drink didn't stay in her mouth for long.

" _Minfilia._ "

The blonde giggled. "The missive is on the tray with your food, I apologise for not mentioning it sooner." She said, placing the tray on Taerin's lap. "I shall return anon to check on you, I do hope your face will be back to its regular colour by the time I return!"

Damn her and her knowing ways, Taerin thought. She hadn't thought that her attraction to the Ishgardian Lord had been obvious, but alas, she had been wrong.

Nevertheless, she grabbed a piece of toast from the tray and took a bite, reaching for the parchment with her other hand. The food was most welcome, one small bite seemed to alert her body to the fact that it had consumed nothing in two days. As she waited for her stomach to settle, she began to read.

_My lovely Rin,_

_My my, you've done it again. I am unsurprised, of course - if anyone were capable of taking down the Garleans, it would be you Scions. Know that you have mine and that of Ishgard's thanks, another threat is nullified and the world just that little bit safer thanks to you. Feats such as yours never cease to amaze me, please pass on my thanks to the rest of the Scions, as well as an invitation to visit whenever they so wish it._

_Your presence is deeply missed here, though I am sure it is the same across all regions you have visited. No doubt they, too, miss your charm and wit, although I think our esteemed knights might just miss training with you that little bit more. Their fondness for spars has certainly lessened since your departure, no longer are they training with the remarkable Warrior of Light, and Corentiaux simply doesn't compare in their eyes._

_I have mine own personal reasons for want of you back, of course. Your presence here splendidly warms me better than any hearth ever could, moreso when combined with a warm drink and jovial conversation as your laughter rings around the camp. Would that I could see you every day again, and watch as the furious winds blow your hair all around you and turn your cheeks that remarkable shade of pink, gently taking you inside to get you out of the cold and warming you up in whatever way you desire. I pray to the Fury that you will return to us, to me, soon - so that this can become reality for us both._

_But enough of my rambling, you must be in need of rest after your ordeal. Our informant made note of your collapse following your escape from the stronghold, and I hope that this letter reaches you in good health._

_May your next adventure treat you well, and may you know that I will always be here cheering you on, whenever you so need it._

_Always yours,_

_Hau._

Taerin hoped Minfilia took a _very_ long time coming back, if her face was anything to go by...


	5. Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings cannot go unheard forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the sin. Enjoy, friends! <3

Many people would have expected the death of Gaius van Balesar to be the end of the Warrior of Light's troubles, for the realm to be at peace.

Alas, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn knew better.

The Imperials may have stopped for now, but the primals were another matter altogether. Moogles, sea serpents, and thunderous deities alike had stood in their way, and all had been cut down swiftly. That, combined with the move to the much more spacious Revenant's Toll, had given Taerin and her friends many reasons to celebrate, knowing that they had been making a difference in the lives of so many people - none more so than Yugiri and the people of Doma.

Taerin had made some good friends in their journey from Horizon to Mor Dhona, mysterious purple-clad leader in particular. The stories she had told of her homeland had fascinated Taerin, and the unity between Yugiri and her people was something to be truly admired. Despite everything, they remained positive and determined to push forward and make the most out of what they were given.

Whilst the Domans were adjusting to life in Mor Dhona easily, the region itself was having a little difficulty catching up. It had been scarcely inhabited prior to the arrival of both they and the Scions, so it had been arranged for various crates of provisions to be sent from the city states of Eorzea and various camps. However, a shipment had failed to arrive this week - one from Camp Dragonhead, no less. Taerin's fears were confirmed when a group of injured adventurers informed her that the crates had been hijacked by a group of heretics in Coerthas.

Either this group were in desperate need, or it had been a deliberate attack on the Domans.

At Slafborn's suggestion, and her own desire, she found herself racing back through the Coerthas Central Highlands on the back of her chocobo. Her destination? Camp Dragonhead, to assist House Fortemps in the investigation into the hijack.

The butterflies had started forming in her stomach before she had even taken a step out of the gate.

* * *

Something was amiss. It had been a while since Haurchefant had seen the camp so abuzz with an air of excitement. One moment all had been calm, and then a flurry of chatter had erupted from outside his office door. Abandoning his workload at his desk, he walked out into the bristling cold to see everyone gathered around the entrance gate. A few people turned at the sound of the door opening and began beckoning him towards them frantically.

Haurchefant gently eased his way through the crowd which had gathered. What had caused such a commotion that it required such a gathering?

_Oh._

It took all of his restraint not to run over and embrace her. He was fairly sure he looked like a maiden swooning right now, but he had no care for how he looked at that moment. Taerin was back, looking even more radiant than the day she left. Her steed dispatched at the chocobo post, she took a few steps forward before her eyes met his, pupils widening slightly as a small smile came to her face.

"Lord Haurchefant," She said, bowing her head. "Please forgive this sudden intrusion, I have a matter of urgency which needs to be discussed."

"Nonsense, Taerin." He replied, shaking his head ardently. "You shall never be an intrusion upon this camp. Come, let us retire to mine office, it will do us much better to talk there as opposed to here in the cold."

Haurchefant closed the door behind them as Taerin moved to stand in front of the desk. The room was just as she had remembered, little had changed bar a new amalgamation of weapons in one corner of the room. As Haurchefant walked around her to his desk, Taerin did her best to hide her smile when she noticed the sword strapped to his waist.

"I should have known it would be you who would cause such a stir," Haurchefant said, sitting down. "I confess that upon first seeing you I had, selfishly, hoped that you had returned due to a wish to see me."

His head was tilted up by a finger that was not his own, one which sent electric impulses all over his body from the point of contact. She was close enough that he could lean forwards and kiss her, and by the Fury did he want to.

"Please, do not ever doubt my want to see you." Taerin said, voice gentle as she slowly retracted her hand. "I would have returned sooner, yet I have scarce been able to catch my breath since van Balesar was defeated. I must thank you for your letter, by the way, it did much to brighten my spirits while I recovered from the ordeal of being unconscious for two days."

Haurchefant frowned. He hadn't heard anything about her being too terribly injured, although perhaps that was to be expected. The Scions weren't exactly going to scream across the realms that their most powerful warrior was vulnerable.

"Had I known the nature of your injuries, I would have come to visit you in person." Haurchefant sighed. "No doubt you would still have been a most enamouring sight, however."

Taerin didn't even try and hide her blush. Twelve, she had missed him.

 _I think you'll find no sight could be more enamouring than you right now..._ She thought.

Or rather, _thought_ she had thought. There were now two very red Elezen in the room and a rather colourful string of curses running through one of their heads.

"A-anyway, onto the nature of my arrival..."

Haurchefant was most shocked to learn what had become of his shipment. Heretic activity had been growing by the masses, and it seemed a large legion of them had banded together under the control of Lady 'Iceheart', whomever that truly was. Her identity had eluded him for a good while now, much to his chagrin. But to assault a shipment intended for refugees?

"Much as I hate to send you away as soon as you have arrived," Haurchefant said. "I feel Lord Drillemont will be of the most assistance to us. A group of heretics were very recently spotted near to the outpost, so I would ask that you ask him for details of the attack."

Taerin nodded.

"And please," He added. "Return when you know of any news?"

"Of course," Taerin smiled. "I shall return ere sundown, you have my word."

And with that, she departed.

* * *

Was he a fool? Mayhap. There were many ways Haurchefant could be considered a little bit of a fool, but sending the woman he loved into a wild goose chase for an _extremely_ dangerous heretic and her group of associates was, by far, one of the most foolish things he would ever claim to have done. 

He didn't doubt her skills at all, it was more a case of not knowing the skill of her opponent. What if she were to time a strike with her lance incorrectly? Taerin was rather...impulsive during battle, choosing to act first instead of think. Fury, she had scarcely recovered from the Castrums, to think what could be happening to her now...

He would go after her. He would do what he was unable to do when she had last been injured, he would save her.

...Or not, for the door to his office opened and in walked a slightly dishevelled Taerin, eyes blown wide through the adrenaline of battle yet looking a little sheepish as she stumbled up to his desk. Had she sprinted here? It was not unlikely. He couldn't help the slightly amused look on his face.

"Ah, Taerin!" He cried joyfully. "Your return is most timely. I do confess that I was beginning to fret as to what had become of you, my imaginings were turning most gruesome."

He received a raised eyebrow as he walked around the desk to stand beside her.

"Alas, you are here now, and that is what matters. Seeing you alive does well to quell the worry running amock in my mind."

Part of Taerin felt guilty for making him worry about her. She gently ran her hand down his arm, stopping to lace her fingers with his own. They were alone in his office, no need to wonder about prying eyes. The act resulted in a surprised expression from Haurchefant, making Taerin's heart swell. Thal's balls, she loved him.

"Mayhap...you need me to show you just how alive I truly am?" She asked, taking a couple of tentative steps towards him as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Haurchefant reacted instinctively, pulling her closer so that their faces were mere millimetres apart. Oh, how he had missed her touch. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, dragging his hand down her face gently to rest on her neck, touching his forehead against hers. Part of him couldn't believe what was happening, did she feel as he did? Surely she would not have said such a thing if she did not. This was all so...gentle, so perfect.

"Mayhap I do." He whispered, voice lowering several octaves as he felt Taerin shiver under his touch.

He ached for her, to feel her lips against his own, to relish in what he had desired for so long, and she felt much the same. They were so close, lips brushing against each other in the faintest of touches.

And then the door opened, causing the two of them to spring apart.

Whoever it was would be assigned to chocobo dung duty for the next week, Haurchefant decided.

"I swear upon Halone," He muttered. "That door will have a lock by the morrow."

* * *

Now that Haurchefant was filled in about the developments regarding Iceheart, Taerin was free to do as she liked for the remainder of the day. Much of that time, however, would be spent angrily kicking snow at her missed opportunity with the man. He was _right there,_ she should have just pushed herself forwards and kissed him until her lips were swollen.

Would they get a chance like that again?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice someone calling her name. That is, until a familiar face popped into her line of vision.

"Lord Francel!" She cried. "I was not expecting to see you here."

"Nor I you, Lady Taerin." The young lord replied. "How have you fared since our last encounter?"

"As well as can be." She replied, shrugging. "Yourself? I trust your recovery from the trial did not take too long."

Francel smiled. "With the likes of yourself and Lord Haurchefant aiding me, I felt better in no time."

"Most glad am I to hear it. So, what brings you here?"

"Just supply meetings." Francel replied. "Though they are now done and dusted. Say, would you join me for a drink in the tavern? I realise I did scarce to thank you for your aid in such a difficult time."

"Seeing you well is more than enough, my lord."

"Taerin, please, I insist."

* * *

Such insistence would have Lord Francel of House Haillenarte find himself unable to see straight after sharing two bottles of wine with Taerin. She was fine, growing up in Limsa meant she was _more_ than capable of handling her drink. The two had been sharing stories from their various adventures, Francel had _many_ an embarrassing story to tell about Haurchefant, and Taerin wondered how much more laughing her stomach would be able to take. 

"You know, though," Francel slurred. "I've never seen him act with _anyone_ how he acts with you, he loves you, there's no questioning it!"

Taerin giggled. "Well, I hope you're right, because I happen to be quite fond of him as well."

"Please let me come to the wedding," Francel said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "You'll make a stunning bride, or brides, I can see about three of you at the moment. Haurche would be beside himself if he could see what I see."

"You and he have been friends for quite some time, have you not?"

"Ever since we were young boys! I owe him so much." He said, a dopey smile coming to his face. "Do you think he'll come and join us if I asked?"

"I don't see why not..." Taerin replied, feeling giddy. Mayhap she was _slightly_ affected by the alcohol, or mayhap it was just by the man who had been on her mind all day.

Francel called a retainer and asked them to send for Lord Haurchefant, then promptly ordered another bottle of wine in anticipation of his arrival. Scarce ten minutes later, the man in question walked in, clearly confused as to why he had been summoned, but then promptly rolling his eyes at the sight before him.

"Being a bad influence on our dear Taerin, are you?" He asked, slapping Francel on the back heartily.

"I think you mean _your_ dear Taerin, my friend." Francel laughed. "I was just telling her the story of the hyur who threw ale over you."

"In my defence," Haurchefant started, pointing a finger at his friend. "The woman I was supposed to be seeing had given me the wrong room number, how was I to know that I was interrupting a couple in the throws of intercourse?"

Taerin and Francel burst into laughter. Only Haurchefant would manage to get himself caught in such a situation. The man simply shrugged, pouring himself a glass of wine as he settled down for a night with the two people dearest to him.

He was only halfway through his glass when Francel suddenly slumped against the table, snoring loudly and knocking the bottle of wine aside as his head hit the wood. Haurchefant and Taerin both reached for it at the same time, fingers brushing against one another before Haurchefant caught the bottle in his hand.

Their almost-kiss had been on Taerin's mind even more since he had arrived. He looked so relaxed here, laughing with his friend and enjoying himself. He had changed out of his usual attire, choosing a more casual cotton shirt and leather breeches instead. She thought back to Francel's words, could he really love her? The thought made her happier than anything.

"I offer my apologies on behalf of Francel," Haurchefant said. "He never has been one to hold his drink particularly well."

"It's no bother," Taerin laughed. "I've seen my share fair of drunks before."

"Share fair, eh?" Haurchefant raised an eyebrow in teasing. "Might you have also had a bit much, my lady?"

"'My lady?' My, aren't we getting intimate." Taerin winked.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Haurchefant said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Oh?"

"Mine quarters offer the _upmost_ privacy, I can assure you."

A loud snore turned their attention away from each other, both of them scowling at the Lord asleep on the table.

"I think we aught to see this one to bed." Taerin said, sending Haurchefant a look which said _'we're not finished with what just happened quite yet'._

"Quite right." Haurchefant said, quickly standing and throwing his fellow Elezen over his shoulder. The action caused a flush of heat to overcome Taerin. Such a show of strength... She was a little jealous of Francel, she wouldn't lie.

Haurchefant carried him to the inn and up to a spare room, checking that he was well before returning to Taerin. It hit him, standing in the snow with her once again, how close he was to having everything he wanted. He took her hand, pulling her back to the pillar and snow pile they had fallen into the night prior to her leaving so long ago, the first time they had almost kissed. Oh, how he regretted not doing it then.

But this time, nothing would interrupt them.

"I thought it only right that we come here first," He said, voice shaking. Fury, he was nervous. "I should have gotten the guts to kiss you here that night, not caring who saw. I don't care who knows, I would scream my love for you from the highest point in all of Eorzea if I could."

This was really happening. He took a deep breath.

"I love you, Taerin B'hanstead, with all mine heart. I am most certain I have since the day you first arrived here, and will continue to do so for the rest of my days, so long as you will perm-"

He was unable to finish his sentence, as Taerin had darted forwards, grabbing his face and pulling his lips to her own. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her as tightly to him as he was able. She felt heavenly up against him like this, no armour blocking the feel of her hands upon his skin, he could have held her like that forever. Each of their encounters flashed through his mind; their first meeting, saving Francel, the night before her departure, the relief at seeing her alive and all the little moments in between.

He loved her.

He felt tears dripping onto his cheeks which were not his own, and pulled away much sooner than he would have liked.

"What is wrong, Rin, mine love?" He asked, cupping her face with his hands.

"Nothing, nothing!" She shook her head. "I'm just...happy. I never expected you to feel the same as I, for I love you too."

Haurchefant would never tire of hearing her say those words. He kissed her again, softly this time - trying to convey every ounce of his feelings for her through his lips. He began walking backwards, pulling her with him. As much as he was content to stay out here with his lips on hers for the entire night, the weather seemingly had alternative ideas.

The two of them stumbled back to the main building, stealing kisses along the way. Taerin felt truly blissful for the first time in a long time, as though every ounce of tension from her body had been lifted. They arrived at the door, and Haurchefant lifted Taerin, wrapping her legs around his waist as he opened the door, then kicking it shut once they had entered.

The hearth added a stately warmth to the room, but the two of them were to become even more heated ere long.

He threw her down onto the bed, swiftly climbing atop her and attaching his lips to her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder. Whatever skin he could reach, Haurchefant was there. He pulled at the hem of her shirt, pulling his head back for a moment to ask if it was okay to remove her clothing. He laughed at how quickly she nodded.

"I must confess, I had not made plans to stay the night, and thus have scarce alternative clothes with me..." Taerin gasped.

"Well then," Haurchefant said, delivering a sharp bite to her neck. "I suppose I can _try_ not to rip anything."

Taerin laughed as her shirt, shoes, and breeches were quickly (but carefully) pulled away from her, leaving her in naught but her smallclothes. She removed those herself, a flush crawling up her body at the intensity of Haurchefant's gaze. He held such adoration in his eyes as they darted back and forth, taking in every inch of her body.

"Fury, take me." He said, swallowing thickly. "I had always envisioned you to be beautiful, but you are, truly, a goddess."

He threw his own shirt over his head before kissing her deeply, moving his mouth from her lips, to her neck, and slowly down her body. Taerin was throbbing, she needed contact between her legs soon or else she thought she were to go mad. Ever obliging, Haurchefant soon reached the top of her thighs.

Eyes closed, he started with small kisses, peppering sensitive skin with brisk touches of his lips as his nails ran down her toned legs. He was hard as a rock, to the point of near pain, but he would wait. He would pleasure her with his tongue first, he wanted her to grab onto his hair as the pleasure became too much, crying out his name as he lapped up every part of her. 

He opened his eyes to find her looking down at him, eyes a mixture of excitement and nerves. Fury, he had the Warrior of Light at his mercy. With a wink, he lowered himself the final distance he needed to, and plunged his tongue into her folds. She tasted _divine,_ he cursed himself once again for not taking action on his feelings sooner.

Taerin had to be careful to control her moans, she didn't want to wake up half of the camp at this time of night. But, by every deity she knew to exist, the things Haurchefant was doing to her were making it bloody hard. She was seeing stars already, the only thing keeping her grounded was the arm which lay across her abdomen to keep her still, and her hand in Haurchefant's silken hair. She could feel her release building, her thighs beginning to shake as he worked his tongue on her.

With his free hand, Haurchefant brought a slender finger up to her entrance, gently sliding it past her folds as her body quivered beneath his touch. Slowly, he added another, curling them slightly until he found a particular spot. He grazed a slightly rougher patch of skin, and she cried out, causing him to chuckle darkly. _Found it._

Her release came upon her with no warning but a cry of Haurchefant's name, his fingers and tongue dragging out her pleasure for as long as possible. He kissed her heat softly before pulling away and wiping his mouth, a smug grin on his face. She sat up, head spinning and a sheen of sweat coating her body as she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

Her hands grazed over his muscular abdomen, tracing the 'V' of his muscles before stopping at his belt. She fumbled with it for a few moments, trying her best to get it undone but to no avail. With a chuckle, Haurchefant pulled away, laying her back against the abundance of pillows at the head of his bed.

"Mine individual pleasure can come another night," He purred. "I fear that were you to lay a hand on me, this would all be over too soon."

With that he stood up off the bed, and his breeches found themselves dropped to the floor. Taerin was fairly sure her mouth followed suit.

"Have you been with anyone before, my lady?" Haurchefant asked, climbing atop her slowly.

"A couple of times," She said, trying to control her breathing. "With a hyur."

"Did he," He leaned down to give her neck a quick nip. "Satisfy you?"

Taerin shook her head. Haurchefant kissed her as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"Well then, allow me to show you what _true_ pleasure feels like, my Rin."

Taerin would have to apologise to the residents of Camp Dragonhead in the morning, she decided. She couldn't hold back her moans any longer as he pushed into her, stretching her beyond anything she had ever felt. Her nails dug into the planes of his back muscle as he stilled for a moment, allowing her time to adjust. One squeeze of her hand and he was moving, the stars back in her eyes.

Haurchefant's mind was whirring, pleasure overriding every other feeling running through his body at that moment. The feeling of her pulsing around him set his nerves aflame, in truth he didn't know how much longer he would last. Her name stumbled from his lips, over and over until it was the only word he could remember, the only word he _wanted_ to remember. Oh, how long he had waited, and _oh,_ how it had been _so_ worth it.

Seeing her here, face alight with pleasure and hair splayed out across his pillows, he was in heaven. He returned to her neck, thrusts increasing in pace as he kissed and sucked on her pulse point lightly. Taerin's hand came up, pushing his head further into her neck.

"I-I don't care who sees." She gasped. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours."

He whined as his release hit him, sucking harshly on her skin as he rode out his climax. To know that she wanted to be seen as his, to let him mark her... It was too much, but it _was so good._ His hair was stuck to his forehead, even more unruly than usual as he pulled out of her, hands resting on his thighs as he panted.

"You are..." Haurchefant started. "Gods, I can't even think of the bloody word."

Taerin laughed. A breathy laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Haurchefant smiled as he lay down beside her, easing them under the plethora of blankets and cradling her to his chest.

"I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She replied, linking their fingers.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be well enough for round two."

Taerin looked at him in surprise, Hau could only laugh as he kissed her, happiness overtaking them both.


	6. The Heat of Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm means Taerin and Haurchefant will have to find ways to entertain themselves for the day.

 For a moment, Taerin mistook the warmth she awoke in for that of home. It took an arm curling around her side and a kiss to her temple to cause her to register that the scent of her mother's omelettes would not be making its way to her nostrils any time soon, but that her company was something which held a very, well, male scent.

Memories of the night prior came flooding back to her, and she instinctively curled herself around the body she was currently laying atop as giddiness spread through her. Jade eyes met blue as she dared to look up, noting the affectionate smile on Haurchefant's face as he looked at her.

"Well someone certainly slept well." He teased.

"Good morning to you too." Taerin mumbled, pushing herself up to peck him on the lips. "Forgive me if it takes me a time to wake, it has been I while since I have slept quite so well."

Haurchefant chuckled. "Take as long as you need, mine love. We still have time to allow ourselves a moment of solace before breakfast."

The two lay together in silence for a little while longer, treasuring the few more minutes of warmth they had. It ended all too soon, however, with a hurried knock on Haurchefant's door.

"My Lord!" Yaelle cried through the door. "There is an urgent matter concerning Lady B'hanstead for which we need your assistance!"

Haurchefant's face scrunched up in confusion. "What is it?"

"Lady B'hanstead appears to have disappeared from camp, sir. Her belongings are untouched and her bed was not slept in. Should I alert the guard?"

He had to bury his face in Taerin's hair to hide a laugh. "I suppose our antics have worried quite a few people." He whispered. "They feel you have been kidnapped or some such!"

"Oh, the only thing kidnapped last night was my heart." Taerin replied, winking. She felt bad for making everyone worry, but the knights of the camp were good-spirited, they wouldn't hold it against her.

A flush of pink crossed Haurchefant's cheeks as he turned back to the door. "N-no need, Yaelle." He shouted. "Lady B'hanstead is quite well, of that you have my personal assurance."

The two of them held their breath as they heard the cogs grinding in Yaelle's head outside.

"Well, I owe Corentiaux thirty gil..." They heard her mutter. "Should I send a missive to Ishgard, sir?"

Haurchefant's eyes widened in panic. "No, no, that will not be necessary. I will speak to you anon Yaelle, yes?"

"Don't stay in bed too long, my lord!" Yaelle sang, her footsteps echoing down the corridor.

Taerin sat up, wrapping the thick quilt around herself as she looked at the door curiously. "Why would a missive need to be sent to Ishgard?"

Haurchefant groaned, running his hands down his face. He knew once people found out that this would be brought up, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Well, as you know, Ishgard is one of the more...traditional city states." He began. "My father, head of House Fortemps, resides there."

Taerin nodded.

"He has been pushing me to find somone to undertake the Ceremony of Eternal Bonding with for some time now, he questions me about it each time we speak. When I spoke of you to him, he picked up on my feelings for you rather swiftly, and has been heavily suggesting that we wed." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "But please, please, know that was not my motivation for last night, nor anything prior or after. I truly love you, Rin, more than I can express with meagre words. We do not have to undertake the ceremony immediately, nor in a year, nor ever if you so wish it. All I desire is your happiness, and I would rather ask you properly when the time is right rather than following Ishgard's less than favourable traditions."

Taerin's eyes were the size of dinner plates. First of all, Hau was being pressured into marriage? That seemed incredibly unfair to him and anyone else who had been forced into such an arrangement in the past. But she was the one his father wanted to marry him? What would that entail? What would they expect of her? She couldn't deny that the odd dream of kissing him at the altar had flashed through her mind on occasion, she hadn't even thought about how his nobility would play into such circumstances.

But... Did it really matter? Haurchefant had said they would wed when she was ready, he wasn't going to allow his father to dictate his life decisions for him. He never had, Haurchefant's resilience was something Taerin had always admired about him. So they would be fine, right?

She swallowed and took a deep breath, taking his hand with a touch as light as a feather. "I'm not saying never, but I'm also not saying now." She said, squeezing his hand. "I don't know what the future will bring for me, and in turn for us, but I know that whatever happens, we will get through it together."

He looked at her and nodded with enthusiasm, extremely thankful that he hadn't frightened her away. He had been feeling extremely thankful recently, he noted. Thankful for the health of his friend, for the safety of everyone in the camp, and for Rin returning his feelings.

Heretic activity aside for the moment, life was rather grand.

* * *

The weather, however, was far from it. Snow at Dragonhead was worse than in most places, but the terrain was still crossable by chocobo. Today, it was impossible.

Taerin could scarcely see more than an arms length in front of her and she attempted to make her way to the indoor training room, bundled up in one of the thicker coats available at the camp. She was stuck here for now, she might as well be productive while she was here. When she eventually located the door, she opened it after a strong battle with the wind, welcoming the calm of being inside.

The room itself was mostly barren. A training mat lay in the centre of the room, numerous striking dummies dotted the walls, and a crate of weapons stood next to the front door. Taerin had chosen to use her own spear over a wooden one, she was more used to the weight and feel of the weapon.

Her mind briefly flicked back to the conversation about naming weapons from when she left Dragonhead so long ago. She changed weapons so frequently, would she ever find one which would be deserving of a name? She would have to wait and see.

She struck one of the dummies, practicing the combos she had learned to refine them and get her strikes more precise. She needed to be sharper with her routines. She still missed openings every so often, letting her opponent get the edge over her. The way of the lance wasn't something you could learn from a book, practical experience was definitely the way to go, so getting practice in whenever possible was essential - but there was only so much a training dummy could do.

At the sound of the door creaking and the wind whistling into the room, her lance turned from the training dummy to the intruder - none other than Haurchefant.

"They told me you were training, I thought I would come by to assist." He explained, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Assist?" Taerin asked, lowering her lance.

"Indeed, my dear." Haurchefant said, drawing his sword as he walked towards her. "I take it you have not forgotten the gift you bestowed upon me? Truth be told, I have scarce had chance to use it."

They moved to the training mat, both crouching into a battle stance. Haurchefant could feel excitement bubbling in his stomach. Oh, how he had longed for this day! He had seen Taerin in battle many times, but never had the chance to face her himself. Her whole demeanour changed when she began to fight; her eyes grew more calculating, her movements more agile, the calm and kind Rin he loved almost disappeared completely, in her place a predator not to be taken lightly. Haurchefant felt he was being sized up for a feast.

He would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

He struck first, a quick jab which was easily blocked and parried, sending him stumbling backwards. He recovered, darting behind her and aiming the hilt of his sword down for a blow to her back - enough to make her stumble as she had made him.

Again, blocked. He would definitely have to make use of her flexibility at a later date, he noted.

The dance continued. Taerin and Haurchefant were fairly matched in some elements, and not so much in others - she was a lot faster than him, but he had the advantage of a much more compact weapon, so could put more power into his strikes. They were pushing each other hard, what had started out as a simple training session had turned into an all-out battle. But when did either of them do anything by halves?

Their weapons were not what ended their fight, however. A spinning leg kick from Taerin had caught Haurchefant off guard, knocking him to the floor. The clatter of his sword hitting the floor echoed around the room, their pants and the whistling of the wind the only other sounds filling the room. He felt a weight on his chest, and looked up to find Taerin stood over him, boot pressing into his chest and spear pointed at his neck, a hungry look in her eyes.

She discarded her lance, throwing it somewhere near Haurchefant's sword, by the sound it made, and kneeled down so she had Haurchefant pinned between her thighs as she grabbed his wrists, bringing them above his head. She brought her face to his, their lips barely touching, before laughing and pulling away.

"I win." She said, breathless.

The sound Haurchefant made sounded painful. He closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths.

"Give me but a moment, if you will." He said. "I wish to memorise every detail of this, with as much clarity as my mind will permit."

Taerin smiled, running her hands down his arms as he recovered. He looked so content like this, almost the same as he had the night prior following their activities. She had felt such a rush of power standing over him, spear pointed at his neck. There was always a rush of adrenaline when she felled a challenger, but this was different. This was a lustful desire to control, to have him utterly at her mercy whenever she was able. She blushed, thinking about it. Haurchefant had certainly brought out a different side of her recently.

"It truly is an honour to face you in battle," He continued. "It has been a long time since I have felt myself pushed so. Might I ask that we do this again?"

"Of course!" Taerin replied. "But next time, I use the sword and you use the spear."

He liked the sound of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter before we get into all of the Iceheart drama. This was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed ❤ (I posted this from my phone, so if there are any formatting issues I'll fix them tonight.)


End file.
